


Late Night Musings

by JehBeeEh



Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Tony Stark, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Steve looked over at the sleeping form beside him one last time before hitting ‘Share’ on Instagram. He smiled as the post appeared on his feed, the picture of him and Tony bright and clear on the screen with a caption he never thought he’d ever write. It was long, sure, but this deserved more than the 140-character limit of his beloved Twitter; even if he knew all he’d need to put there was 4 words, 18 characters. No, this deserved more. Tony deserved more. They both did.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony Bingo 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688347
Comments: 40
Kudos: 310
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	Late Night Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Cap-Iron Man Bingo square - Vulnerability

Steve looked over at the sleeping form beside him one last time before hitting ‘Share’ on Instagram. He smiled as the post appeared on his feed, the picture of him and Tony bright and clear on the screen with a caption he never thought he’d ever write. It was long, sure, but this deserved more than the 140-character limit of his beloved Twitter; even if he knew all he’d need to put there was 4 words, 18 characters. No, this deserved more. _Tony_ deserved more. They both did.

He only had one more message to write – a quick apology text to Pepper and their Communications Director. There was a reason Jenn and her team called him Captain PR Nightmare. Hopefully, this one wouldn’t cause them to much trouble.

He shut down the phone, ignoring the ever growing number of comments and likes on the post – how did it get to over 10K in less than two minutes at 4am?! – and settled back under the covers, pressing himself against Tony’s back and pulling him in tight against him. Tony stirred gently but didn’t wake up. Steve pressed his lips in his hair and closed his eyes. For the first time in years, and more importantly in the time they’d been dating, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Like he could breathe freely. Like he wasn’t pretending or hiding part of himself.

“I love you, Tony,” he whispered before falling back asleep.

* * *

At 8am on the dot, Tony’s phone started buzzing and did not stop.

“JARVIS? The hell?!” Tony asked before throwing a pillow over his head.

“You may want to respond to Ms. Potts, sir. She has been trying to reach you for an hour, but I have been screening calls as per your ‘Morning Person’ protocol,” JARVIS replied.

At least no one died, Tony thought to himself, knowing a catastrophic event was the only reason JARVIS was allowed to wake him up before 8am on a Sunday. It still felt odd that there was _any_ reason for his phone to be blowing up as it was. He picked it up and turned off the vibration setting so he wouldn’t lose feeling in his hand or blow the motor on the damn thing. What the heck was going on?

He read through Pepper’s message twice, unsure what she meant about warning him before they made public announcements in the future. He clearly needed coffee before he could deal with this. But before he could get out of bed, a headline in his notifications caught his attention. It can’t be what I think it is, Tony thought before clicking on it. But no, the headline wasn’t click bait, and the article linked back to Steve’s Instagram.

A picture of them took up the screen as soon as Tony opened up the app. A picture he couldn’t remember if Nat or Pepper had taken, but he remembered that evening all too well. They’d been playing board games, and Steve had somehow beat him at one of them. Tony was acting like a child about his loss, and Steve had gathered him in his arms. He hadn’t realized the picture was being taken, but he loved it. He loved his own scrunched-up face as Steve pulled him into his arms, starring at him with the biggest most loving smile. He remembered the feeling of pure joy when Steve had kissed him moments after that picture was taken.

Tony scrolled lower, reading the caption that accompanied the picture. He had only gotten a few lines in before tears welled up in his eyes. He tried to blink them away but was overwhelmed with emotions. It took a few more tries before he made it through, the last 4 words making his heart burst.

“Sweetheart, why are you crying?” a voice came from the doorway.

Tony looked up to find Steve, looking at him with a worried frown.

“You didn’t have to do this,” Tony breathed out. He got on his knees and shuffled to the end of the bed, holding his arms out so Steve would meet him. “You didn’t have to do this, Steve,” he repeated as they wrapped their arms around each other. “I was okay with how things were, you know that right? Please tell me you know that!”

“I know, Tony. I know,” Steve held him close as he spoke, carding his fingers through Tony’s dark hair. “I wanted to; it was completely my decision. It was time… I was ready for it. Sorry I didn’t warn you.”

“It’s okay. I’m not mad.” Tony buried his face in Steve’s neck. “Love you so so much.”

“In case it’s not obvious, me too,” Steve told him before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Want coffee?”

Tony nodded before squeezing Steve tighter to him. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks. I’m pretty proud of me too.” Steve pulled Tony off the bed and towards the door. “So, how mad is Pepper right now?”

Tony burst out laughing as he let himself be pulled towards the kitchen.

* * *

_I’ve often thought of how I’d write out this post. What I’d want to say, how I’d want to address this publicly for the first time. For some reason, the middle of the night seems to have brought some clarity, and I realized something. It doesn’t matter. In the end, I can say whatever I want, and it won’t matter. Because the only thing that does matter is us. And, right now, all I can think to say that matters is thank you._

_Thank you, Tony. You helped me see and believe that my feelings were valid, and okay, and reciprocated. You were patient, and kind, and loving, even when I made you wait so long until I was ready to go public. You are the reason I have been happy beyond measure after years of soul-searching spanning a few different eras. You helped me realize that who I was did not change because of who I love. Since I have known you, you’ve shown me what acceptance and unconditional love truly mean, and I will forever be grateful for that._

_And now, here we are. Happy 6 months together, sweetheart. You are the most amazing partner – since you hate me saying ‘boyfriend’ – I could ever have asked for. I’m so lucky to call you mine. Oh, and you are lucky it’s too dark to take a picture right now, cause you are mighty cute when you sleep, so I had to dig up one of my favourites of us instead._

_I love you, Tony._

**Author's Note:**

> Because of today's date. Because love is love. Because reasons. <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
